


Cerulean and Indigo

by Thestarlitrose



Series: A Life in Colors [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23709490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thestarlitrose/pseuds/Thestarlitrose
Summary: Warlock never expected to meet his other half, he'd long given up hope of this Adam ever showing up. While his marks hadn't faded, his faith certainly had.Things aren't always what they seem and in the case of Warlock, he really should pay a little more attention to those around him.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Pepper/Greasy Johnson, Warlock Dowling/Adam Young
Series: A Life in Colors [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593364
Comments: 8
Kudos: 202





	Cerulean and Indigo

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read the other fics in this series, it likely won't make sense. 
> 
> I'm not English but I tried. Forgive me for any inaccuracies.

Warlock glanced around the semi-empty room and sighed.

Today had been a busy day—an emotional day.

He was mostly settled; his parents had helped him move in earlier in the day and while he felt excited for the journey ahead; he missed the bookshop. He missed the warmth and the books and everything that felt like home.

His dorm was cold and impersonal. There would be no afternoon teas with his Papa, no more helping to keep the plants in line at his Dad’s shop. No Sunday afternoon drives or late-night curries. Warlock knew it was time to grow up, time to become his own person; but it didn’t mean it would be easy.

They had been so pleased when he was accepted into Durham. The summer had passed by so quickly that it left his head reeling.

Moving in seemed to take all day, but then his Dad and Papa were leaving and he was left to his own devices. He was lucky; somehow, he’d managed to snag a single room in the dormitory. He should be glad but instead he felt a keen sense of loneliness.

Warlock scrubbed his face with a sigh. He needed to get some sleep.

As he changed into his pajamas, he pointedly ignored the colorful marks that marred his skin. He couldn't bear to look at the marks of violet and azure. Each new mark—each bruise briefly left on his pale flesh was another reminder he had yet to find his soulmate.

Whoever Adam was, he was nowhere to be found and in truth; Warlock was sick of looking.

In his experience; every Adam he’d met had turned out to be an utter wanker, and he was fairly certain that he was done trying to find him. When it was meant to happen—if it was meant to happen, they would meet. His Papa had waited much longer than he had waited so far and they’d found him just fine.

He could still remember the moment they walked into the shop. He’d been so young and it had just been them for so long. Somehow, Warlock had just known. As if he was the missing puzzle piece they’d been searching for.

Would Adam have a son when they met? Would he be able to accept it as easily as his Papa had accepted him? Something close to jealousy burned in his gut.

Warlock huffed and shoved the top over his head and jumped into the unfamiliar bed.

He spent the rest of his time awake doing his best not to think of his soulmate.

August melted into September, and September into October. Warlock had adjusted to university life well enough. He was doing well in his classes and had even made a few friends. He just had to get through midterms and then he could enjoy Halloween.

It was his favorite holiday other than Christmas and he’d been planning his costume since at least mid-September. With his pale complexion and dark hair, it only made sense for him to go as a vampire.

By the time the party rolled around, Warlock was exhausted from testing and the mess of assignments he'd somehow managed to accumulate. He’d contemplated not going, but John had convinced him otherwise. Besides—it would do him some good to have some fun.

The party was held in one of the fraternity houses just off campus. Sometime in between his first and third drink, Warlock found himself leaning against a wall wondering exactly where John and Logan had run off to. He was sure they had told him they would be right back but that didn’t seem to be the case.

Warlock sighed and pushed off from the wall he’d been leaning against. The crowd was thick and the music bordering on too loud for his sensitive ears. He glanced around the crowd, roving bodies pressed much too close together made him squirm uncomfortable. This just wasn't his scene and Warlock found himself longing for the scary movie marathons at home. Warlock shook the thought from his head, it would do no good to think about now. He really needed to find John and Logan.

As he searched for his friends, Warlock couldn't help but notice the garbage and spills littering the floor—he almost felt sorry for the poor sods who to all of this up tomorrow.

After searching the living area and some of the other rooms, Warlock made his way towards the kitchen. It was there that he noticed John being poked in the chest by a curly-haired woman dressed as a witch. Her eyes were blazing as she argued with John. Behind her were three men who looked to be around their age and who seemed to be there to provide protection—for whom he wasn't sure. John looked completely out of his depth.

“Everything ok here?” he calmly asked, earning a glare from the woman in purple and a thankful expression from John.

She narrowed her eyes as she glanced from Warlock and back to John. The woman crossed her arms over her chest with a huff. “Johnson, I swear if I see your ugly face anywhere near my friend again, I will end you. _End you_.” She punctuated each word with a poke to his chest.

Warlock noticed an acquaintance of his—Sarah, standing to the other side of the witch. They made eye contact. Sarah shrugged and half waved to him. They sat beside one another in biology, Warlock made a mental note to ask what exactly happened to get her so fired up come Tuesday morning.

Warlock jumped back as the witch pushed past him. He turned to glare at her as she stalked off into the crowd. He briefly made eye contact with one of the men pushing past him. A strange feeling settled over him but Warlock assumed it had more to do with the drink than anything else and thought nothing more of it

Once they'd disappeared, he turned to John. “So. Who was that?” asked Warlock.

John rolled his eyes, “that is Pepper. I grew up with her. Rival gangs.”

“You were in a gang?”

“What? No. Like, cliques. Her friends didn’t like mine and the feeling was mutual. Young is one of the most irritating people I’ve ever met and he seemed fit to surround himself with others just like him.”

Warlock nodded sympathetically. Truthfully, he’d never had many friends as a child. Then when his Papa came into his life, he was perfectly content to spend time with him. Another pang in his chest. He frowned, maybe he could go home next weekend. Fall break was soon and while he’d planned to stay on campus to study, going home sounded like a much better plan. He realized that John had said something to him. Warlock blinked. “What?”

“I asked are you ready to go? I don’t feel much like partying anymore.”

“Oh, yeah. Sounds good, where did Logan run off to?” Warlock glanced around the room as if expecting to see them.

“Let’s just say they will probably be… tied up the rest of the night.”

“Oh. Right. Ok.”

John laughed at his frankly horrified expression and pushed his way out of the crowded house with Warlock following closely behind.

In two blinks of an eye, winter break had rolled around. He was glad to be home helping around the bookshop. He’d already snatched a handful of books to take back to school with him and Logan was supposed to come visit sometime while they were on break.

The day had been going well. Warlock woke up before his parents, he’d sat and watched the sunrise over London wrapped in a thick blanket and had made his parents breakfast. He even had lunch plants to meet his Dad at noon.

Nothing could ruin his day… except for the curly-haired woman from Halloween who had just stalked into the shop with her _gang_.

Warlock had not seen her again since that night and he was glad for it. She scared him a bit. Sarah had told him about Pepper’s reaction when she found them dancing. Pepper had eventually apologized but Sarah still lamented missing out on a dance with John.

He picked up a stack of books and made his way to the upstairs level to reshelf some of the books people had decided against purchasing at the register—something he’d been avoiding until he saw the group walk in.

Warlock found himself lost in thought when a sharp voice startled him, “Oh. It’s _you.”_

He turned around to find Pepper behind him. “Yes. It’s me, can I help you find anything?”

“Nope, we’re just browsing. We’re in the city today shopping for gifts and we’d heard about this place. The owner seems to have a bit of a reputation when it comes to selling certain books.” She whispered conspiratorially.

He laughed, “that would be my Papa and mostly the books up here. It’s not like he doesn’t have a whole wall of first editions in the flat but he hates parting with anything interesting or rare. It’s why we mostly keep newer things stocked downstairs.”

She grinned, “it must have been neat to grow up in a place like this.”

“It was. We were lucky to have found him.”

From downstairs a voice yelled for Pepper. Warlock’s skin prickled.

She turned back to Warlock, “I gotta go. He’s an absolute menace. It’s a mystery why I’m even friends with him. I’ll see you around campus?”

“Yeah, sure. Uh. Happy Holidays?”

“You too! Later!”

He watched as she checked out, shoving a curly-haired man before venturing out into the cold London streets. It was as they left, he realized that he felt a little off; light-headed and his stomach was churning. His hands gripped the rail and were sweating.

He must be getting hungry.

Warlock checked his phone and frowned. Only 10:30. “Hey Papa, I think I’m going to pop over to Tracy’s bakery. Do you want anything?”

Ezra smiled up to where Warlock was hanging over the banister. “Always. See if she has any of those delightful sugarplum pastries left. You know how I feel about those.”

“Got it!”

Thoughts of Pepper were put on hold until the spring semester started up. She was in his Early Modern history class and he was pleased to find that she was not nearly as scary as he’d originally thought. In fact, they had a good bit in common. They often spent time together studying but rarely spoke of their personal life.

In the blink of an eye, it was his graduation day. Four years of hard work had finally paid off. His Parents were here—somewhere. He held his shiny new degree in his hands and glanced around at the crowd nervously.

Pepper managed to sneak up behind him and shoved his left arm. _“Ow!”_ he feigned.

“There is absolutely no way that hurt you, Warlock.”

Warlock stuck his tongue out at his friend. “Pepper! We did it!”

She shook her head laughing, “we did! I didn't think we'd ever finish Dr. Hansen's class.”

"Me either! Can you believe I finished with an A?" He glanced up to see three men standing awkwardly behind her, “Oh. Hello,” he said quietly. His eyes met blue, and he took a quick breath. His heart seemed to race and he moved to take a step forward…

“Warlock! There you are, my darling boy.” He turned around to see his Fathers pushing through the crowd and waved at them.

“Oh! I see my mum." Said Pepper, "see you around. Keep in touch!”

“I will. Take care!” The man tilted his head at him, and Warlock was almost certain he was going to speak but suddenly arms were wrapped around him and his Papa was speaking and by the time Warlock remembered Pepper and her friends, they were already gone.

Life moved quickly after that. Warlock still spoke with Pepper from time to time and he always enjoyed the times they were able to meet up. At some point, Warlock had gotten the courage up and had asked about her friends. He learned about their adventures and the mischief they’d gotten up to as children. He found out that one of her friends was named Adam and for a brief moment he thought that perhaps he had perhaps found his mate, only to find out he’d been dating someone for a few years.

Warlock dated some himself, even venturing outside the realm of _Adam’s_ but was always left wanting. The older he got, the more he wished he’d find him.

Warlock locked up the shop for the evening. It felt strange living here again. This was home but it felt so empty.

When his parents decided to move to the coast, he’d almost given up the opportunity to keep the old shop. In the end, he’d shyly asked Ezra what he thought of keeping it in the family.

Lots of hugs, tears and one deed transfer later; he was the proud owner of his childhood home. On Monday and Wednesday, he taught a course on preserving old books at the local University and at 27, he felt like he’d accomplished something. Warlock was proud of the life he’d built for himself and while it was sometimes lonely, he had plenty of friends to keep him occupied.

Warlock had long pushed away thoughts of finding his soulmate. The search had always left him feeling bitter and cold. So, he’d resigned himself to the life he had. He sometimes couldn't help but wonder if his own soulmate would come walking through those doors one day.

It was a normal Tuesday afternoon when Liz stopped by to deliver the post. Warlock had just fixed himself a pot of tea and had been pleasantly surprised for the brief company. It was even more of a surprise to have a heavy envelope addressed to him placed in his hands. He opened it quickly and his eyebrows shot up.

_You are cordially invited to the wedding of_

_John & Pepper_

_Please RSVP by March, 1 st_

He started to laugh as things suddenly seemed to click into place. While John had left for another university their second year, it never seemed to make sense why the two were unable to leave the other alone—even after he'd moved to a neighboring school. His brief relationship with Sarah had certainly gotten under her skin and now it made perfect sense.

The last time he’d spoken to Pepper only a few months earlier, she’d been single.

Warlock made a note to send her a message on Facebook later and filled out the RSVP card in the envelope.

The morning of April 18th arrived warm and sunny. Trees were in bloom and there was a feeling of hope and possibility in the air after such a harsh winter season.

Warlock had nearly canceled last minute but decided it would be good for him to go. He dressed in one of his nicer suits and made the drive to Tadfield where the ceremony was to be held. The drive over was unnerving at best. He couldn't seem to understand why he felt so bloody nervous. It wasn't as if he were the one getting married.

By the time Warlock arrived, he'd worked himself into a state. Warlock had planned to sit by himself but noticed Sarah sitting towards the back. They chatted idly for a bit before the ceremony began.

He happened to notice one of Pepper's men of honor, was the very same man he'd noticed at their graduation years before. He could admit that he was a handsome man and couldn't help the way his heart seemed to race as he watched the man. It was a shame he was in a relationship—Warlock wouldn’t mind getting to know him.

The bonding ceremony was his favorite part. It was completely symbolic but beautiful nonetheless. He watched as their hands were bound in a colorful rope and tried to ignore the jealousy he felt as John lifted their joined hands to his lips.

It seemed the older he got, the more sensitive he became with things such as this. He watched John and Pepper kiss and felt a sharp pang in his chest. Whoever his Adam was, he didn’t think he’d ever find him.

Warlock met up a little while later with Logan and ended up sitting with them while the other wedding-goers danced in the dimly lit meadow.

Logan and their partner had gotten up for a dance, as had Sarah—leaving him alone at their table. He’d probably be leaving soon himself, it was at least an hour and a half back to Soho and he’d rather not be out too late. Besides, what was the point? He was alone and watching the other happy couples made him sour.

“Hey.” A voice said to his right.

Warlock’s eyes snapped from the dance floor to the familiar blue eyes of Pepper’s friend. “Um. Hello.”

His smile was nearly blinding and caused butterflies to swarm Warlock’s gut. The man stretched out a hand, which Warlock reached up to shake without thinking much of it. The sudden tingle surprised him, his heart began to race and all Warlock could seem to think at that moment was how this man felt of home.

Warlock couldn't pull his gaze away. Was this what it always felt like? He wanted to kiss him and bury his face in his neck and never leave his side again.

The man swallowed, “I wondered. You always seemed to linger in my head after we had met. I’m…”

“Adam?” Finished Warlock.

Adam's eyebrows knitted together, “Uh. Yes. How’d you know?”

Warlock shook his head, laughter threatening to spill from his lips. “Tell me, Adam. Did you ever do something really dangerous when you were a kid?”

He laughed. "You're going to need to narrow it down."

"Young teens—I think I was 12?" replied Warlock, placing his free hand over his side.

“Well… there was the time I jumped off the top of a tree.” Adam answered sheepishly.

Warlock’s mouth hung open slightly. “You’re joking? You jumped? All these years I thought you fell. You almost died! It was one of the scariest days of my life.”

“Ah. Actually did. Briefly. Broke three ribs and fractured my hip. Punctured a lung. Mum nearly killed me herself.”

Warlock glanced down to where their hands were still joined together. “It must have been Pepper I heard. All these years and it was Pepper.”

“What?”

“I heard you. Saw myself falling. I heard you scream as you fell and I heard a girl scream, Adam.” He scratched the back of his neck with his free hand. “Do you have any idea how many Adam’s I dated before I gave up?”

Adam flushed. “You’re Pepper’s friend who lived in the bookshop?”

“I am. Own it now.”

Adam moved his thumb softly over Warlock’s knuckles. “I used to dream about it. I don’t know why it didn’t occur to me to ask your name. I didn’t even realize you were there until she mentioned it while we were eating lunch. I thought maybe I was going crazy, dreaming up the shop. I should have known. I almost went back to find you the day of your graduation. It would have saved me enough grief." Adam shook his head, his hair still just as thick and curly as Warlock remembered. “So, uh. You own the bookshop?”

"I do. It's there and real... and a bit of a mess right now. But rest assured, not a dream."

Adam chuckled. "A used bookshop is supposed to be a little messy."

“You've got me there." Warlock paused, he squeezed Adam's hand. "We’ve met so many times without ever really meeting.”

Adam picked up their entwined hand and brushed a kiss over Warlock's knuckles. “I won’t let you get away this time.”

Warlock grinned, “good. I've been waiting far too long to find you.”

**Author's Note:**

> John Johnson is Greasy Johnson. I saw it once a while ago and laughed so hard it kind of became my own personal canon. Yes he is married to Pepper. Sorry Pepper, I am bad with names and it just happened.


End file.
